


I’ll Love You Forever (Je Vous Aimerai Pour Toujours)

by mahoganylee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington & Martha Washington's Adopted Son, Established Relationship, F/M, George Washington is a Dad, George and Martha Washington also adopted Gilbert, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Not super evil villain Henry Laurens, Whatever just enjoy, but still also, this is just self service
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoganylee/pseuds/mahoganylee
Summary: John and Gilbert are in love and they make a baby. That’s it. This is just self service because there were no John/Laf mpregs.(all of my french is from google translate, please don’t attack me)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/Martha Washington, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Kudos: 8





	1. In The Heart of Queens

**Author's Note:**

> again, please don’t attack my french. also this is my first story on here so ermmm, heyyyy :) i hope yall enjoy

Getting pregnant at the beginning of his career was obviously never John’s plan. His whole life he thought he would get married, and be in his forever home, then have kids with the love of his life.

But, here he was, a fresh college graduate, a freelance artist, in a moderately sized Queens apartment, pregnant with his high school sweetheart’s baby. 

In his defense, he knew that he was going to marry Gilbert, after college, when they got their careers off the ground. These circumstances were just highly unexpected, to say the least.

He sat on the couch with the tests still in his hands, staring down at them.

What would he tell Gil? What would he tell his dad? His siblings and his friends? Could he balance the first months of his career while pregnant?

All of these concerns ran through his head while Laf walked into their apartment, carrying on about his day as normal. He walks into the living room, and as he approaches he can’t see what’s in his boyfriend’s hands. 

“Mon cher, how was your day?” Laf says in his normal cheerful tone, and John looks at him with tears in his eyes. Laf’s face immediately falls, and he goes in to hug John. “Mon amour, what is wrong?” When he leans down in when he notices the pregnancy test in his boyfriend’s hands. “Oh, mon amour.” 

“I’m so sorry Gil,” John says pitifully, and Laf just hugs him again.

“Do not be sorry mon amour, this is wonderful!” he exclaims and John leans back to look at him sniffling. 

“Really?”

“Of course! The love of my life is having my baby! I couldn’t be happier!” 

John sniffles once more, and with disbelief asks.

“You mean that?”

“With everything in me, mon cher.” Laf says in a final way.

John perks up and wipes his face.

“And you’re not upset?” 

“Not in the slightest, mon cher. Please, do not cry.” 

“I’m trying!” John sobs out, and Laf sighs, shaking his head. 

“Come on, lets go get some ice cream.” 

***

The first people they told were their families, of course. Lafyette’s parents first, since the couple figured they would be the more understanding ones. 

John found out about the pregnancy not too long before Thanksgiving, so he opted to go to dinner with Laf’s family so they could tell them the news. 

This was the first year Thomas joined a Washington family dinner with Alex, the previous year Thomas taking Alexander to Virginia with him. 

Laf was his normal self, the usual people person that everyone knows him to be, never leading on that the couple had a secret. John, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck.

“John Laurens, how are you?” George greeted John with his usual firm, yet warm tone, holding his arm out for a side hug. John jumped a bit, being on edge, but smiled weakly at his boyfriend’s father.

“Hey, Mr. Washington.” he says mustering up as much confidence as he could. George looked at him suspiciously.

“Are you alright, son?” George asks, almost as if he knows the answer. John does his best not to shrink into his skin. 

“I’m fine, just still a little tired from traveling.” 

It wasn’t a lie, John and Laf arrived the day of Thanksgiving, having had a doctor’s appointment the day before, and opting to just come early that morning. But, being tired didn’t help the nervousness he’d felt from the news he was hiding. 

“I see. I told Gilbert that you two should have come yesterday. I have no idea why he insisted on arriving this morning.” John chuckles nervously. 

“You know Gil is always a complicated person.” George returns a small chuckle.

“Try raising him.”

Later at dinner, when everything had been served, and they were sitting at the table things were less tense. The Washington’s had always been a close family, laughing and talking with each other. The energy was so strong it would have been impossible for Thomas and John to try to deny it.

It was something John wasn’t used to. After his mom died things in his house became eerily quiet, his father not being much of an emotional person. He spoke to his sister Martha the most out of everyone in his home, her only being a year behind John. 

It was refreshing the first time he came to a Washington family dinner, still being Alexander’s best friend, and not Lafyette’s boyfriend, and being surrounded by positive energy again.

There was a small pause in conversation, and Laf squeezed John’s hand, before speaking.

“So, ma famille, John and I have an announcement to make to you.” everyone looks at them curiously.

“Okay.” Martha says expectantly. “What would that be, mon cher?”

“Do you want to tell them John?” Laf looks at his boyfriend. John nods and takes a deep breath, looking out towards the others at the table.

“Well, a few weeks ago, Laf and I found out that,” he takes another shaky breath. “We found out that I’m pregnant.” 

There’s a hanging pause for about 30 seconds, before Alex turns to Thomas.

“You owe me 200 bucks!” he says competitively, and everyone’s shocked, but George’s jaw just about drops.

“That’s not fair, how was I supposed to know that’s what was going on.” Thomas says sorely. 

“Well, why would they have gotten engaged right now, Thomas?” Alex says in a matter of fact tone. 

This was enough to make Martha laugh, having to cover her mouth to contain her giggles.

“You don’t know what they could have done.”

“Alexander,” George cuts through their conversation, causing everyone at the table to look at him. “You bet on your brother’s relationship situation?” Alex’s face shows a hint of shame. Only a hint. 

“More or less.” his face perks up before he speaks again. “But, I won dad!” 

George’s stoic facade falls and he laughs.

This brought relief over John, and his breath is no longer strained. Martha looks over at them.

“John, Gil, I could not be more elated! I’m going to be a grandmother!” she says cheerfully, as always, and John smiles.

“Thank you, Mrs. Washington.” 

“John, please, call me mom. After all, you are my future son in law.” that, that made Laf practically spit out his drink, sputtering over his words. 

“Whoa, mama, that is very-“ Laf starts after gathering his bearings, only to be cut off by his mother again.

“What? I know you plan on marrying our dear John.” 

“Well obviously mama, but we-“

“Well I mean I just figured that since-“

“Mom,” Alex stops her. “I think you’re flustering Gilbert.” 

“Martha, leave the boys alone. They know what they’re doing.” George says and Martha throws her hands up in surrender. 

“I was just saying.” 

Laf sits back and lets out a quick sigh of relief. 

“Thank you guys for your support,” John says, filling the silence. “It means a lot.” 

“Of course, John. You’ll always be loved here.” Martha responds and John fills with warmth.

And John knew she was telling the truth. From being best friend of their oldest son, to being the partner of their youngest, to being the parent of their first grandchild, John has felt comfortable throughout all of it. 

Its a feeling he wants to experience forever.

***  
Three weeks later it was time to go back to South Carolina, something John dreaded greatly. There was the usual dread of having to be in his disapproving father’s presence, but to add onto it, he’d have to tell his family that he was pregnant. 

His father was an old man, with old fashioned values. The first thing he would do would be to get on John’s case about not being married, and probably try to force him into planning their wedding then and there.

As they got off of their flight, Laf grabbed John’s hand, practically feeling the tension radiate off of his body. 

“Calm down, mon cher.” Laf says calmly.

“I am calm.” John breathes and Laf shakes his head.

“You know you cannot lie to me. It will be alright, you are 23 years old. Your father cannot control what you do for your whole life.” John sighs.

“I know, I just.” his words pause for a moment. “I want him to be happy for me.” 

The comment made Laf’s heart twinge, hearing the worry and hurt in the voice of man he loves so dearly. He knows he means it. All John has ever wanted is his father’s support, and to feel loved by him, right now especially. Laf had never had to endure that, George and Martha are the only parents he’s ever had, and they do nothing but support their children. But, he knows it must be painfully hard to go through. 

“Your father loves you, in his own strange way. I believe with my whole heart that he will be happy to have a grandchild.” Laf says, always trying to stay on the bright side of things.

“I sure hope you’re right.” 

When they reached baggage claim, they saw John’s siblings standing awaiting him. Marty, Jemmy, and Henry Jr. 

All of them immediately got excited, and John almost dropped his carry on bag running to them. 

“Guys!” 

“Jack!” 

They all meet John in a hug, and Laf has to catch up with them. 

“Jacky, we missed you!” Laf hears a voice from the hug. 

“I missed you guys too!” John responds. “How have you guys been?”

“Forget that, you know what goes on in Charleston. How is New York?” Henry asks as everyone pulls away from the hug. 

“Let’s at least get to the car before we start any gossiping.” when Laf walks up to them, they all look up. “You guys remember Lafyette?”

“Laf!” Jemmy exclaims, running to hug Laf. Laf chuckles and hugs Jemmy back.

“Hello, James, how are you?” Laf asks looking down at him.

“Laf,” Jemmy whines. “I told you to just call me Jemmy.” 

“Ahh, my apologies, Jemmy.” 

“Okay, guys, we should get to the car, dad will be home soon!” Marty tells them and John almost flinches.

“You’d think he would come to pick up his son from the airport.” John rolls his eyes. 

“Come on John,” Marty admonishes. “He’s working.” 

“I know, I know. Let’s just hurry home, I’m starving.” 

***

The ride to their family home from the airport was an hour and forty-five minutes, which John slept for the majority of. When they got home Henry still hadn’t arrived, so the first thing John did was make his way to the kitchen.

“Laf, sweetheart, can you take our bags to my room please?” John asks with his mouth full of a slice of the peach cobbler he’d smelled out. 

“Of course, mon cher. Please have mercy on your father’s kitchen.” Laf says, pecking John on the lips. 

“I’ll try my hardest.” 

When she’s sure Laf is up the steps, Martha looks at her brother and speaks. 

“Okay, what’s going on here? You slept the entire car ride and practically sniffed out that peach cobbler when you got here.” Marty observes, and John stops chewing to look at her. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” he lied with a mouth still full of food. 

“You know exactly what I mean.” Martha takes a moment to look over her brother. “Oh my god, you’re pregnant!”

John almost chokes on his cobbler. 

“Marty, keep your voice down!” he whisper yells in a nervous voice.

“You’re really pregnant?” she gasps. “I’m an auntie!”

“Marty, your voice!” John scolds. 

“Why? Dad isn’t home.” 

“Jemmy and Henry are! What if they say something before I get a chance to.” 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Martha quiets down. “How far along are you?” 

“Twelve weeks.” 

“I have no idea how long that is.” Martha crosses her arms.

“Three months Marty, simple maths.” Martha frowns.

“You know I’m not good at math, Jacky.” she says faux sadly and John chuckles. 

“I’m aware.” 

“So, when are you telling dad?” she questions, and John shrugs, taking another bite of his cobbler.

“I hope dinner tomorrow night, if he’s not in too bad of a mood.” 

“You think he’s going to be upset?” Martha questions.

“He’s always upset, Marty. To see him in a good mood would feel like a blessing.” 

“You guys give each other such a hard time.” Marty says, rolling her eyes. 

“Tell me I’m wrong, Marty.” 

“I would just appreciate if you guys treated each other better.” Martha says and John rolls his eyes.

“I get it.” he puts the plate from his now finished cobbler in the sink, and turns back to his sister. “I’m going to take a nap until dad gets home.” 

“As soon as you wake up I have pregnancy questions.” Martha tells him as he goes towards the steps. 

“I’m only three months in Marty. Google knows more than me.” he says sarcastically and Martha laughs. 

“Okay, smart ass. Go take your nap, maybe you’ll wake up a little less grumpy.” 

“I’m not grumpy, I’m creating a human.” 

“I guess you could say that.” 

***  
It was a few hours before Henry arrived home, calling everyone down to the foyer. 

“John, mon cher, your father is home.” Laf tries to coax John out of his almost dead sleep. 

“Lemme ‘lone, Gil.” John whines, turning over. 

“We have to go greet your father, mon cherie.” Laf persuades him in his usual calm tone, and John groans. 

He takes a moment before sitting up, stretching out his body. 

They go downstairs together, and are greeted by John’s whole family. 

“There you are, Jack. Took you a while.” Henry “greets” him and John rolls his eyes.

“I was sleeping, father.” John groaned out bitterly. 

“At 6 in the evening?” Henry asks, and John practically stands into a defensive position. 

“Senator Laurens, how lovely it is to see you.” Laf cuts them off, not particularly wanting to hear an argument between the two. 

“Hello, Gilbert. It was very nice of you to join us.”

“It was my pleasure, Mr. Laurens.” 

“There’s no reason to stand here, lets all go sit and talk. Natalie is setting up dinner for us right now.” Henry suggests, and they all make their way to the dining room.

“So, Gilbert, how is the stock firm?” Henry asks Laf conversationally. 

“We are fairing very well. We just made a deal with a new client who we think will put us over the edge for the next two years at the least.” Laf answers and Henry nods.

“And, I hope you all have very good lawyers over there.” 

“Yes, we are very well protected, if the need arises.” Laf responds and Henry nods.

“I always wanted to John to study law. Become a successful lawyer.” Henry says, a condescending tone in his voice.

“I didn’t want to study law, daddy.” John practically stabs a fork into his stuffed chicken. “I wanted to study art. And my art degree that you felt would be so useless, is fairing me very well.” 

“You can’t freelance your whole life, Jack-“ 

“Jacky, Laf! I hope you guys made it down here all right. No trouble with anything?” Martha cuts them off, feeling the tension climb to an unbearable level. 

“No trouble at all.” Laf answers.

“The flight was a little bumpy, kept waking me up.” John interjects. 

“And I trust Gilbert’s belongings made it to the guest room?” Henry says, and John clenches his jaw, and relaxes it. 

“Actually, daddy, Gil will be staying with me for this trip.” he says, and Henry glares at him.

“John, I don’t need to remind you of my rule about unmarried couples under my roof.” Henry says rigidly. 

“Well, daddy, I don’t really care about that rule right now.” John responds, and Martha practically sinks into her chair. 

“How dare you tell me you don’t care about a rule of mine, in my home?” Henry raises his voice, accusingly.

“I’m actually a grown man, daddy, in case you’d forgotten.” 

“No matter how “grown” you become, rules that I set in place, will be followed in my house. What makes you think you don’t have to follow my rules?” 

“Because I’m pregnant!” John says loudly, and everyone at the table stops. They all take time to look between John and Henry. The pause and silence linger a little too long before John stands up. “Gil and I will go stay in a hotel tonight, then we’ll see when’s the earliest we can get a flight tomorrow.” 

Without another word, John is walking quickly away from the table, leaving everyone in shock.

Laf stands up, and moves to push his chair in.

“This has been a lovely, lovely dinner. Thank you, Monsieur Laurens. I think I’m going to go talk to John.” 

When Laf goes upstairs to speak to John, he’s not in his room, which confuses him. He looks over the house, going into the basement that he knows John sometimes went to as a teenager. Still no where to be found.

So, as a last resort, he goes to Martha, hoping she’ll be able to help him locate his boyfriend. When he asks Martha just sighs and nods. 

“Yeah. I know where he is.” she says and Laf immediately perks up. “Listen, I should go talk to him. Sibling to sibling.” 

“I understand. Just, please make sure he returns to me when you are finished.” 

“Will do.” 

Martha left the mansion through the screen door that lead to the pool, and walked past the pool house. There, was a garden that their mother had tended to their whole lives, that was kept alive by the gardeners Henry hired to care for it. 

It was a vibrant mix of colors, and smelled of the natural watery sweetness that you could only attach to a fresh flower. 

In a swinging loveseat, Martha spotted her brother, staring down at a bushel of the colorful flowers. She sat beside him, letting the comfortable quiet linger for a moment. 

“Are you really going to leave tomorrow?” she speaks up. 

“It may be best if I do.” John responds calmly. 

“But, we always spend mom’s birthday together, Jack. Don’t you think its a little selfish-“

“I have no obligations to a home that doesn’t make me happy, Martha.” John cut her off, coldly. Martha didn’t know what hurt more, his statement, or his use of her whole name. She feels herself shrink into the seat a little, and looks over at him.

“Do you really hate it here?” she asks coyly. John sighs, and returns her gaze.

“Of course I don’t, Marty.” he answers, and he really does mean it. “This is where I grew up. I’m just tired of trying to be good enough for a man who will never care.” 

“Dad is proud of you.” Martha says and John gives a dry scoff. “No, really, he is. He just has a hard time of showing his emotions.” John looks away from Martha and shakes his head. “You can’t act too much holier than thou. For a long time after mom passed, all your emotions translated to anger.” 

“I was a teenager.” John argues.

“So, what if you hadn’t met Laf?” Martha asks, trying to make John meet her gaze. “You think you’d be the same?” John takes a minute to think, then gives in, signified by him shaking his head.

“I guess I’d be like Henry Laurens.” 

“Exactly. You and dad give each other way too much shit.” John sighs, and looks at Martha. 

“I’m exhausted now.” 

“Are you really going to go to a hotel?” Martha asks with concern in her voice.

“No. Its too late to find a hotel and check in. Plus, Gil wouldn’t let us go to a hotel over a argument that, in hindsight, was pretty stupid.” John answers with a resigned tone.

“At least one of you has some sense.” Martha jokes, which pulls a breathy chuckle out of John.

“Thank God for Gil.” 

After another peaceful pause, Martha speaks again. 

“You guys are great together, you know. I haven’t seen you look at someone with that much love in your eyes since,” she stops herself again. “Since mom.” John shivers. 

“I hadn’t noticed.” he says looking down at his feet. 

“Happiness suites you, Jacky.” he looks back up at her with bright eyes. “And now you’re about to be a mom.” 

“Marty, please don’t start tearing up!” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Its just, I’m so proud of you. I know she’s proud too.” 

“Marty,” John wipes a tear. “I have hormones running all through my body, please don’t do this.” 

“I’m sorry,” Martha laughs through the tears that are now running down her face. Now, John starts crying, and laughing. 

“We’re a fucking mess, Marty.” he says and Martha nods.

“Definitely. The best type of mess.” 

When they were finally done blubbering, Martha made John tell her about everything going on in his life. How New York winter was about to be the end of him. She asked if he planned on moving, plans of baby showers, how she insisted on throwing a giant one. Time ran past them, and before they knew it, they were checking their phones, and it was the early morning. 

“Sheesh, I knew it was getting cold. We should get inside.” Martha said.

“I said I was tired hours ago.” John laughs, and Martha returns it. She stands, and offers her hands to John.

“Lets get you in, mama.” John takes her hands, and stands up. 

“I like that.” he says simply, and Martha looks at him curiously.

“Like what?” 

“Mama.” Martha smiles brightly at him.

“I’m glad. 

When they get to the door, they prepare to move to the separate ends of the house that their rooms are on.

“Goodnight Marty.” John whispers.

“Goodnight, Jack.” she whispers back, and they go their separate ways. 

Before going upstairs, John went to the closet to to put his jacket away. But, when he turned around, he almost jumped out of his skin. 

Stood about five feet away from him, was none other than Henry Laurens. After he recovers from being scared shitless, they stand there, looking at each other. 

Finally, Henry clears his throat. 

“I’m not angry with you, John.” Henry says, and John shifts uncomfortably. “I’m a little upset that you’re not married, but there’s nothing that can be done about it now.” John feels his face heat up.

“What do you mean “nothing we can do”?” he asks defensively. 

“I didn’t mean it that way, Jacky.” Henry says quickly, then calms himself down. “I just mean that, there’s no point in being upset about it now.” 

John also calms himself down, settling. 

“Yeah, I understand, daddy.” 

“I know that I’m not always the easiest person. And, I know you’ve put up with it for a long time. But, I’d rather not lose you to a bad attitude. I would appreciate if you stayed for your mother’s dinner tomorrow.” 

John takes a deep breath, and nods. 

“Of course I’ll stay, daddy.” 

“Thank you. Now, you should get some rest. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow.” Henry says, his tone lightening, and John chuckles. 

“Sure thing, daddy. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Jack.” 

John went up to his room and changed his clothes, as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up Laf.

He put on flannel pajama pants with one of Laf’s Metallica t-shirts. He tucked himself in carefully, and scoots as close to Laf as he can without waking him up. 

When he thinks he’s succeeded and relaxes into his bed, he feels Laf wrap his arms around him. 

“Mon cher, you are back.” Laf says tiredly. 

“I am,” he says warmly. “Go back to sleep babe, its late.” Laf hums contently, and lets himself relax. “I love you.” 

“Je t’aime.” 

***  
Eleanor’s birthday dinner went off without a hitch. Henry Jr. and Jemmy expressed their excitement about being uncles, and Martha and Henry talked about the inevitable baby shower. 

Another thing they discussed was a new Christmas tradition. 

Since John and Laf would be starting a family soon, and they wanted their child to be able to see both families on christmas.

“I think it would be easiest to meet in D.C. since its the middle point between South Carolina and New York.” John suggests, and Martha nods. 

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” 

“But, shouldn’t we create a plan that can last us for years to come?” Henry asks and John looked at him confused. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like, I don’t want to have to change the plan again when Martha gets married or has kids, or when Henry and Jemmy grow up. And Gilbert, doesn’t your brother have a boyfriend, what if they get married?” Henry explains. “We should make a plan that will fit everyone for as long as possible.” 

“You’re absolutely correct, Monsieur Laurens.” Laf responds.

“Okay, well then, we should talk to Laf’s family about it too, get a plan together.” 

“Well I guess we should set up a meeting.”


	2. You’re My Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the Laurens/Washington/Whatever clan! (I wrote this during Christmas season)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, don’t come for my french please

Eleanor’s birthday dinner went off without a hitch. Henry Jr. and Jemmy expressed their excitement about being uncles, and Martha and Henry talked about the inevitable baby shower. 

Another thing they discussed was a new Christmas tradition. 

Since John and Laf would be starting a family soon, and they wanted their child to be able to see both families on christmas.

“I think it would be easiest to meet in D.C. since its the middle point between South Carolina and New York.” John suggests, and Martha nods. 

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” 

“But, shouldn’t we create a plan that can last us for years to come?” Henry asks and John looked at him confused. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like, I don’t want to have to change the plan again when Martha gets married or has kids, or when Henry and Jemmy grow up. And Gilbert, doesn’t your brother have a boyfriend, what if they get married?” Henry explains. “We should make a plan that will fit everyone for as long as possible.” 

“You’re absolutely correct, Monsieur Laurens.” Laf responds.

“Okay, well then, we should talk to Laf’s family about it too, get a plan together.” 

“Well I guess we should set up a meeting.” 

***  
When they returned home to New York, they set up a Zoom meeting for their two families to discuss a Christmas plan. All the adults, so Jemmy and Henry Jr. were missing. 

The plan they decided on was to go to Jackson, New Hampshire, and to stay at a Ski Lodge there. There, they would make traditions of going to Santa’s Village, and skiing, and anything they could find to do. 

George and Henry teamed up to buy a 15 bedroom mansion. The plan was to have no more than three people to a room, girls and boys sharing. They tried to plan for all of the grandkids that they think they would have for a long while.

When Christmas Eve came, John was 14 weeks pregnant. The second week of his second trimester. His stomach was starting to lose some of its muscle definition and poke out, and he was getting cramps consistently. His doctor told him that these things were normal, as his body was trying to accommodate to having a growing baby in it. His energy was returning to him, thankfully. 

They were flying to Jackson on the 22nd of December, so they woke up early that morning to prepare for their flight. 

Groggily, John went to the bathroom to get ready for the morning. He showered fairly quickly, and put his robe on when he got out. 

He went over to their sink and was getting ready to brush his teeth when he tasted something- almost metallic- in his mouth. Grimacing, he gathered some saliva, and spit it into the sink, growing disturbed when the spit was red. 

“Gil!” he yelled, trying not to sound frantic. 

“Yes, mon cher?” Laf asked, coming into the bathroom less than thirty seconds later. 

“Can you look up wether its normal for me to spit blood or not?” Laf grimaced at the question, but nonetheless went to get his phone.

“Oui, this, I will do.” there’s a pause for a moment, while John examines his mouth. He sees blood where his teeth are coming from his gums, and becomes even more disturbed. Then, Laf speaks again. “It says here that in your second trimester, while your hormones are changing, your gums can become more sensitive to the bacteria in plaque, which can cause bleeding.” John rolls his eyes.

“So, you’re telling me I have to deal with randomly bleeding gums?” 

“Apparently so, mon cher.” 

“This shit is insane.” John mumbles under his breath, turning to the sink to brush his teeth. 

They were getting ready for about half an hour, before going to the car, where their chauffeur was waiting. 

When they got settled in, John pulled out his phone, and texted Peggy.

Freckles to Looksgreatinyellow: Guess who’s gums were bleeding this morning :p

Looksgreatinyellow to Freckles: Ewwww what?

Freckles to Looksgreatinyellow: Apparently in your second trimester of pregnancy, its very common to your gums to be sensitive to the bacteria in plaque. So, they bleed.

Looksgreatinyellow to Freckles: Fucking gross :/   
Won’t catch me having kids anytime soon!

Freckles to Looksgreatinyellow: Don’t. Live out your twenties. 

Peggy sends him a gif of someone saluting. 

Looksgreatinyellow to Freckles: Aye aye captain. 

After that message he locked his phone, and cuddled up to Laf, wrapping himself in his Ugg blanket. Laf, was already staring out of the window with tired eyes, forcing himself to stay awake (for reasons John didn’t understand). 

“Gil,” John says, making Laf turn to look down at him. “You’re tired, go to sleep. We have a long ride.” 

“I am fine mon cher. I would rather stay up and keep an eye on you.” Laf says dismissively. “In case anything happens.” 

“Gilbert, I’m pregnant.” John says sternly. “Weird things are going to be happening to me for the next lots of months. Get some sleep.” Laf sighs, and John grabs his hand. “Get some rest.” Laf smiled at John, who couldn’t help but return it, and they both got comfortable enough to doze off. 

They arrived at JFK about 45 minutes later, and got everything unloaded from the truck. They went to Starbucks, and John got an iced black tea with honey and almond milk, while Laf got a hot pumpkin spice latte. 

Their flight boarded at 6, with first class boarding first, so they got on the plane and sat towards the middle. 

John silently hoped the plane wouldn’t make him sick. 

He was never the type to get sick on a plane, and for the most part the nausea he felt in the first trimester dwindled down. But, sometimes when he smelled certain foods, or a scent the baby didn’t agree with, he felt sick again. He just didn’t want being in the air, or possible smells from people on the plane to affect that.

Sure enough twenty minutes into the plane ride, one of the stewardesses walked past. She didn’t smell bad, actually, completely the opposite. But, she did smell like some type of winter fragrance, like one you could find at Bath and Body Works. It hit his nose as soon as she walked by, and John gagged immediately. Laf looked at him with concern, and he tried to fake a smile.

“Are you okay, mon cher?” Laf asked cautiously. 

“Perfect.” John strained out, still trying not to throw up. 

“You are not. You are nauseous.” Laf says sternly.

“I’m fine. Just the stewardess’ perfume.” John tries to reason, covering his nose.

“Well then she may not walk past again.” Laf says, starting to stand up, and John grabs his hand.

“Gil, no, what are you doing? Sit down.” John tries to say quietly.

“No, you cannot be uncomfortable the entire plane ride.” And with that, he was off. John watched his boyfriend talk to the flight attendant, only for about thirty seconds, then the stewardess nodded in agreement. Laf walked back to their seats, and sat down. “She will not be walking past again.” John shakes his head at him in disbelief and chuckles breathily. 

“You are something else.” Laf sits his hand on John’s stomach. 

“Only the best for mes couers.” 

They landed a short hour later, and there was already a car waiting to take them to the house. 

Their parents were already there, along with Henry Jr., and Jemmy, but their other siblings were not. So, they greeted those who were there, and got settled in, then took a look around the house.

It was huge, with a personal bathroom in every room, plus two extra full sized bathrooms on the second floor, and half baths scattered around. The backyard had a glass, temperature controlled pool house, with a hot tub in it. The entire house was decorated merrily, and it all around gave them a good feeling.

Not too long after they arrived, the front door opened, and they heard a voice.

“Who’s ready to deck the halls?” Martha exclaims through the house, and John laughs. 

“Merry Christmas sister!” John exclaims just as excitedly, walking to her with open arms. They hugged for a few seconds, and pulled away, Martha’s attention going straight to John’s poking belly.

“And look at the little one, making an appearance.” she says cheerily and John chuckles. 

“Definitely trying to.” Martha leans down to his stomach.

“Hey kiddo, how you doing in there?” she looks up at John. “Can they hear me?” John laughs again.

“Not for four more weeks.” 

“Then I guess I’ll be calling in four weeks.” John grabs Martha’s hand, pulling her up. 

“There are sugar cookies in the kitchen, come on!” he exclaims excitedly, pulling a giggling Martha to the kitchen. 

When Alex and Thomas arrived, all of the older kids were in the kitchen laughing and talking to each other, and the parents were observing. Seeing them all laugh and have fun with each other made it feel like they were kids again. George almost teared up at the sight of it, his sons being happy and together.

“Wait, so how big is the baby?” Alex asks John, sipping some of his cider. 

“Baby is now the size of a nectarine.” John answers, swinging his legs while he sits on the counter. “I actually brought our last sonogram. Its right,” John digs in his hoodie pocket. “Here.” he passes the sonogram to Alex, who is standing with his back to Thomas’ chest.

“Ohh, Thomas look.” Alex coos, and Thomas smiles. 

“That is so adorable.” Thomas says, then takes a pause. “Lets have one.” Alex’s face immediately changes, and he looks up at Thomas with a grimace. Everyone pauses and looks at them, trying not to laugh at Alex’s face.

“Thomas, you knew that was a hell no. I’m always at work, and so are you.” Thomas shrugs, grinning. 

“No shame in practicing.” he goes in to kiss Alex’s neck, and Alex leans his neck over to oblige.

“Hey, hey, hey.” George interrupts, and everyone looks at him. “On your own time, Jefferson.” 

“Sorry, Mr. Washington.” Thomas murmurs, and John can’t hold back his giggle. 

“Mon cher,” Laf admonishes in a playful whisper. “Don’t make fun of them.” 

“Yes son, especially considering you’ve been doing worse.” Henry says, and at first things tense, until he cracks a smile. The tension melts and everyone chuckles, the chuckles dissolving into full blown laughter. 

It wasn’t very obvious what exactly they were laughing at. What Henry said was funny, but not funny enough for them to be laughing the way they were. The house was full to the brim with joy, and it seemed to be making everyone giddy. 

This is what John had been waiting for since his mother died, and it made him happier than he could express.

The next thing he knew, tears were flowing down his face. It only took a few seconds for Laf to notice this, and take concern. He wrapped his arms around John, and looked at him in worry. 

“Mon cher, are you okay?” now everyone was looking at him, and he felt ridiculous to be crying like this. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” John tries to calm himself down. “I’m just so happy.” Laf smiled warmly at him. 

“I know you are, my love.” he kisses John’s forehead, and John takes a steadying breath. 

“Are you okay, Jack?” Henry asks cautiously when Laf moves back. John takes another breath, then smiles.

“I’m perfect, daddy. I love you guys.” 

“We love you too, John.” Alex smiles at him.

“So the baby’s making you all sappy, huh?” Martha asks, and John elbows her in the side.

“Fuck off.” he laughs. 

***

The next day was pretty calm. They lounged around the house, watching movies and eating food.

But for whatever reason, John couldn’t seem to keep track of Laf for more than ten minutes, and it was really more like five. 

But, he figured it was because his family was around, and he was relishing in the time he had with them. 

But, Christmas Eve, was hectic. People moving around the staff they’d hired to set their things up. Preparing for their Christmas Eve dinner that night. 

John was having an even harder time keeping up with his boyfriend, but he barely noticed through the chaos of the house. 

That night he wore a red Cashmere sweater, with black dress pants, and black red bottom shoes. Laf’s outfit was the same, switching the red sweater for green. 

Dinner was set up nicely in the second dining room of the house. 

They were laughing and talking with each other, and having a good time, but Laf was distant. Like he was deep in his thoughts.

“You okay?” John whispers to him. Laf looks at him, as if he’d been knocked out of his thoughts.

“What? Oui, oui. I am okay.” John looked at him suspiciously, but turned back to the others. 

After the main course was finished, the staff came and took their plates. Then they came back around, placing champagne flutes, and beginning to pour drinks. 

“Oh, no thank you, I can’t drink.” John says as the woman pours, but Henry interrupts.

“No, Jack, it’s cider.” he tells him and John looks at him curiously. “We wanted you to be able to drink for the toast too.” John chuckles.

“So I get apple cider?” he questions. 

“Actually, we’re all drinking cider.” Martha (Wash) says, and John smiles. 

“Well, aren’t you guys good sports.” he jokes and everyone chuckles. 

When they finish pouring the cider, Henry picks up his flute, and holds it in the air.

“I would just like to quickly say, that I’m thankful for everyone for coming. George, I’m glad we could do this, and bring the kids together, and get a home for not only our children but our grandchildren.” George raises his glass towards Henry in gratitude. “And here’s to John and Gilbert. I hope starting your family brings you great happiness for an entire lifetime.” Henry finishes and everyone raises their glasses. 

“Cheers!”

“I actually have something to say.” Laf interjects, and everyone looks at him.

“Go on, Gilbert.” Henry says. As he stands, John can almost swear he sees George give Laf a reassuring nod, but ignores it. 

“First of all, I would like to say thank you Henry and papa, for working to be able to make this tradition possible. I’m glad its something John and I’s child gets to experience.” he turns to John. “John I want to thank you, for so much. Since my parents adopted me, I’ve struggled to find my place, and feel like I belong in America. But you were always calm, understanding, and warm. I don’t remember exactly when I realized I was in love with you, but I know I haven’t doubted it since. I love how you not only embrace our differences, but try to bring them together. I love how our home carries the warmth of love always. I love how you never back down, but care in one of the most tender ways. I love having the privilege of being in love with you. Umm, mon cher, would you please stand?” John stands, with tears in his eyes. “I love everything about us. Now, I would love,” Laf takes a velvet box out of his pocket, and kneels down in front of John. John immediately gasps and covers his mouth. “If you would give me the privilege of making you my husband.” John nods frantically with tears in his eyes, and Laf chuckles. “Oui?”

“Yes, yes!” he gives Laf his hand for him to slip the ring onto, then Laf stands and embraces him. “I love you so much!” John cries, holding him tight. 

“Tu es mon âme sœur.” 

From the table their family is clapping, and Henry, and the Marthas have tears in their eyes. 

“You’re my soulmate, Gil.” 

***  
They stayed in Jackson until the day after New Years, then everyone hopped on planes and returned home. 

They returned to work as normal, except John seemed to be growing more pregnant everyday. 

By 20 weeks his stomach was poking far from his rib cage, and his chest was becoming swollen and tender. 

He’s a freelance artist, and he can mostly set his own schedule. When he got a client they gave him a deadline, and he met it, with meetings in between. 

One client, when he hit 21 weeks, seemed to be a particular complication. 

A rising game company, who was looking for a new design for their logo. The people he was negotiating with were two young guys, white guys, who seemed cool at first.

It wasn’t until their second meeting when John presented them with his first draft idea for their logo. They were passive aggressive, trying to tell him in the nicest way possible that they hated it. It was fine, he could handle criticism, he just made the adjustments to their logo. 

The second time, when he was 23 weeks, he basically completely scrapped his original design, making a new one, including the adjustments he’d made. He met with them, hopeful that they’d appreciate this new design, and they once again told him how much they didn’t like it, far more nasty than they’d been before.

But, at 25 weeks, after he reworked the design, and went in a completely different direction, he went into the meeting excited for their reactions. Only this time, after showing them the designs, they laughed. 

John felt his entire body heat up, and his chest tighten. He had been doing his job for a while, and never got this upset, but in this moment, he was got. 

Tears began falling down his face, and the two other men gave him a shocked look when John stood to leave the room. 

He went to the bathroom of the building, and pulled out his phone, stuttering breathe as he dialed Laf’s number.

“Allo?” he hears, and immediately begins speaking. His voice isn’t a sob, but his tears are making his words labored. Laf is immediately concerned. “Mon cherie, what is wrong?”

“The clients, the saw my print, and they, they-“ John’s hiccuping breath was making it hard for Laf to understand. 

“Jacky, mon cher, you have to calm down my love. I can’t understand you if you’re crying like that. Just breathe.” Laf guides John through some steadying breaths, and speaks again when he’s calmed down a little. “Now, tell me what happened, baby.” 

“My clients saw my print and laughed at me.” Laf’s jaw clenched from over the phone, and he became quiet.

“They made you cry?” Laf asks cautiously. John cry slows to a sniffle. 

“More or less.” 

“I am on my way.” Before John can protest, the phone clicks loudly in his ear. 

He tried to fix himself up in the bathroom, and before 15 minutes had passed, he heard the elevator ding, and a thick French accent. 

“Well, where are they?” John rushes out of the bathroom, and sees his very angry fiancé. He tries to grab his arm.

“Babe, please stop.” 

“Jack, let go of my arm.” Laf says, still walking. He pauses a bit when he sees the conference room, then begins walking even faster when he realizes that’s probably where the men are. 

He slams open the door, startling the men who are still at the table. 

“Where I’m from,” he says forcefully, standing tall across the table from the men. “Its frowned upon to make an expecting mother cry.” 

“We didn’t mean to make him cry.” one of the men says shakily.

“Yeah, that totally wasn’t our intention man.” the other adds, raising his hands. 

“Yet, somehow, he called me crying, because you two,” Laf points at him. “Laughed at the design he worked very hard on after you made him scrap the first two.”

“Gil, please calm down.” John tries to say as sternly as possible. Laf looked at him.

“No, because you worked very hard, and stressed yourself out, over these designs, that they’ll obviously never appreciate.” he finishes, then looks back over at the men. “And I will have you know, my husband is very well off, and doesn’t need your money. So if you feel he cannot meet your needs, you can find another graphic designer. They surely won’t be as talented, but what you will not do is make the mother of my child cry.” 

Before the men can respond, Laf walks to the door, and takes John’s hand. 

“Come on Jacky.”

When they leave the building, John yanks his hand from Laf’s grip.

“Gilbert, you cannot come into my workplace and act like that.” John says angrily at him, the sentence sounding more like a hiss than anything.

“I will act however necessary when it comes to you.” Laf says steadily.

“They are clients.” 

“Clients that you do not need. 

“What if I want to work for my money, Gilbert?” Laf suddenly speaks loudly, startling John. 

“It is fine,” he sees John’s face, and calms himself down. “It is fine to wish to make your own money. But it is not fine to put yourself through something like that when you really do not need to. We are not struggling. We don’t need their money enough for me to want to ever watch you let someone make you cry.” he puts his hands possessively on John’s shoulders. “Do you understand?” 

John takes a steadying deep breath.

“I get it. Thank you. Just don’t come into my job rampaging like that again.” John says calmly.

“I will try my best.” he shrugs and John laughs. 

“I must admit though,” John drags, moving to wrap his arms around Laf’s waist and look up at him. “Seeing you so worked up over me, kind of turned me on.” Laf smirks down at him.

“Did it now?”


End file.
